Green 3
by midnightcas
Summary: It was raining out. What's new? People were sitting inside cafés, walking around place to place. Again, what's new? This is new…this is very new.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys welcome 3

Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!

IZAYA

The humans around him were so mundane, stupid, clueless and plain. They were no fun. But one certain human was tugging on his mind, some one who wasn't so normal. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen him all day. Maybe he was still working.

Shizuo.

The monstrous blonde in which every time the two fought, the raven haired boy had the urge to grab his small waist and hold him. But this always seemed to distract him, as the other male who seemed to not return these feelings what so ever, chucked UFOs at him. He glanced down at his new cell phone. He had always despised them, but ever since he found out that Shizuo had one, he decided he needed one to annoy him with. He glanced down at it sighing. Shizuo should have already been out of work-three hours ago. Maybe he's working at the bar again. Nah. With nothing to do, he headed down the street, looking for maybe another interesting human that could satisfy his needs in entrainment.

He then passed by a seemingly worried Tom. He looked up and caught sight of Izaya.

"Izaya! Izaya!" he called.

The boy turned around a bit confused. He had seen the other man, but they usually didn't socialize.

"Have you seen Shizuo-san?"  
He looked at him blankly, thinking to himself, _if Shizuo isn't still at work-obviously-then where was he?_

"Have you? I'm beginning to get worried."  
He snorted, "Worried? About him?"

"Yea, he didn't come to work today either. He said he was sick, but I went to his apartment and his younger brother said he left on schedule today, but seemed a bit off."

Izaya thought a bit, it seemed weird to him, that a guy who he fought all the time, had a younger brother, I mean he had one too, but the thought of _him_ being an older sibling and a role model. He also herd that Shizuo actually had a gentle side and used it on his brother all the time. Izaya was curious; he wanted to get to know Shizuo-san's gentle side.

"No, I haven't seen him."  
"Alright."  
Then the two men departed.

"Shizzy-san's apartment. Shizzy-san's apartment. Shizzy-san's-found it!"  
He scurried along inside, trying to remember his room number and floor. As the elevator doors opened, he felt a vibration in his pocket.

"What the fuck? I didn't bring a fucking dil-do, oh," he muttered.

It was his phone. He still was getting used to it. He flipped it up and placed in on his ear.

"Hello?"  
"Izaya?"

The voice sounded familiar, but it was hard to place over the phone, that and it sounded weak.

"Yea?"  
"It's Shizuo."  
"Shizzy?"

"Shizuo."  
"What ever."

There was a silence.

"Shizzy?" he asked, boredom, covering up his concern.

"Shizzy?" he asked when there was no answer.

"Izaya, I think I'm dying, I'm not sure though."  
The boy's chest tightened. No.

"Bull shit," he said, trying to mask his shaking voice, "What'd you trip."  
"I thought that but then I saw blood and everything. Someone shot me and I fell into an ally way somewhere, we were on a roof."  
"Are you still there?"  
No answer.

"Shizzy? Shizzy?"  
"I'm answering you, but you probably keep moving in and out of service area, dumb ass."

"Service area?"  
"Just stand still."

Izaya sighed, "Where are you?"  
"What do you care?"  
"Why'd you call?"  
"Because I looked through my call history and you called me eight times, so thought I would return the calls."  
"Sure you do whatever."  
Izaya was about to hang up the phone, figuring that he had been punked, but then he herd a gasp from the other end, one of pain.

"What is it?"

"I-is he okay?"  
"Is who okay?"  
He caught his breath, "Kazuka."

"Yea, yea he's fine, that last I herd."

"Okay, just don't let anyone hurt him, okay? Don't let anything touch him, understand?"  
Was this he 'gentle' side? Nah.

"Shizzy, where are you?"  
"Somewhere off of third and fourth."  
"Hang in there, I'm coming."  
"Why?"  
"Be-because…" he was about to crack and say, 'because I care,' or some crazy shit like, 'because I love you,' but he shook his head and said, "Because I don't want to have to look after your dumb little brother."  
"Smarter then you," he said his voice fading out, "smarter then you."

**Izaya ran**. 

Okay so I need you advise…should I continue this on as a story or just add another chapter to see how it ends? I need help. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R 0.o


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya found him alright, bleeding so much that his blood was hard to tell from the rain that began pouring down, typical, right?

**Izaya skidded to the corner of third and forth. The rain had let up, yet the air was still thick and maintained the atmosphere of a storm. He checked down allies, left and right. He was beginning to lose hope when he saw a figure in the shadows stir. **

"**Shizou?"No answer.**

"**Shizzy? Is that you?""'Zaya?" Came a weakened voice.**

"**Shizzy?"He ventured into the ally way cautiously. Then he saw the older man's sunglasses broken by his feet. He sped up his walking becoming impatient. He threw himself to his knees at the thin figure in front of him. **

"**Shizzy?" his voice wavered. "Would you stop crying?""I'm not crying!""Sure you aren't, Flea."They both sat there for a second, both startled that the Informant hadn't tried anything yet. Izaya could have taken pictures of the weak state of the blonde or taken his knife to him, but none of this occurred to him as he stared into the other man's pained, honey eyes.**

**The blonde let out a pained sigh which made him wince in spite himself. He closed his eyes of fatigue.**

"**Shizou!""Shut up! You're giving me a fricken head ache!""It's not my fault you're a klutz and decided to fall off a building!""Are you just going to sit there or are you going to **_**do **_**something?"**

"**No I think I'll just sit."He then placed a shaky hand beneath his knees.**

**He had never touched the blonde this way before. This way seemed so right, it seemed so perfect and-and in the same way so wrong and messed up. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, he just remembered it once when he held his younger sisters for the first time. But this feeling was different in the same sense that it was the same. It was precious, it was right It was luxurious. He was scared to actually lift him, since he had gotten all that from one, special, nonviolent touch. He caught his breath as he raised the surprisingly light man. With all the strength the man had welled up inside of him, the raven haired boy figured a mass weight too. Maybe all the strength was from anger and annoyance. It wasn't impossible, right? The blonde moaned a bit as the slightly collided heads. **

"**Shizzy?""**_**What?**_

"**Can I put something over your head?""Why-why the hell would you do that?"**

"**This could ruin my image." He tried an attempt for humor, but failed miserably, he was curious to see the other man's reaction to this.**

**He answered with the gripping of the front of Izaya's shirt. He looked down shocked.**

"**Dizzy Shizzy?"There was no answer, yet the younger of the two smirked. Shizou, as of now, was putty in his hands. But as he gazed down at the handsome blonde's scared, hurt face, all vile things escaped his mind. **

**Izaya whipped his head back and forth trying to think of the closest destination. Of course, it was Shinra's apartment. But that was near the busiest part of the city. T**_**his is good, **_**he thought sarcastically, **_**this is good.**_

**As he walked by civilians, millions gawked and stared while others whipped out cameras and took a full out photo shoot. They soon approached the apartment building. By this time, the blonde had been slipping in and out of consciousness. **

"**Shizzy, stay with me okay?""No."Izaya chose the fastest route up, which was the elevator. **

**Shizou moaned in slurred words, "I hate elevators." **

**They finally came level to Shinra's floor and knocked on the door.**

_Now_, outside Shinra's bedroom, he paced, back and forth, expecting things on shelves and pictured he had seen well before.

Then a voice broke through his thoughts, "You're not worried? Are you Izaya?"He turned around to see the famous Kazuka. He walked in a sprawled himself out on the couch in a sitting position. Izaya's face must have shown his puzzlement because he asked again, "You're not worried about my brother now, are you?"Izaya scowled he always had trouble putting that Shizou and Kazuka were brothers, "No, that man could be hit by a train and still be fine to work the next day."

'_Right?.'_ He contradicted.

"Well usually you and Brother can't be in the same 5 mile radius, let alone the same building.""Sure," he snorted, suddenly interested in a picture of Shinra's family he had seen plenty of times.

Shinra came out with a weary look on his face, "Izaya," he said as if confused.

"What?""You're staring at that picture like you've never seen it before-you aren't worried? Are you?""No! I'm just looking at it in detail, you know. And have you seen the amount of-of," he checked the picture again as if cheating for answers, "fly-a-ways you have in this picture?"

"Of course I have…and so have you.""So how is he?" Kazuka asked in a muffled voice.

Shinra smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think he'll be fine, just make sure you keep an eye on him and if he shows any signs of stress or injury, bring him back immediately."

The boy nodded.

"Izaya, why don't you go talk to Shizou, I need to speak to Kazuka."He only shrugged and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Shizou?" he asked, "Shizzy! It's me!" he said in an exciting, low voice.

His eyes fluttered open as if it hurt. Izaya sat beside his laying body.

"Hey, how are you?"Izaya was _trying to make small talk, but the blonde wasn't cooperating._

"_So, you had to be a klutz and fall off the side of a fricken' building, huh Shizzy-san?"_

_He felt something warm grasp his fingers, and he furthered it by slipping the rest of his hand around the blondes. The touch, it drove the Informant insane! He tried to hide his blush, but the ex-bartender was making no effort to hide his. _

_Izaya had grown taller and more slender over the years, he was now taller then Shizou by a quarter of an inch and he wouldn't let him forget it. He thought of this, trying to distract himself from the feeling the blonde's touch was giving him. He felt as if he had been sucker punched and like it was hard to breathe, why did he feel this way? Was he sick?_

"_Izaya…what are you thinking about?""Wha-what to do next," he said leaning in towards Shizou, their foreheads almost touching._

"_You kiss me you flea."_

_Without hesitation, the Informant, crashed his lips onto the blonde. The injured lay surprised at first and the raven haired boy felt remorse and anxiousness until the older of the two started kissing back. Izaya wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him a up a bit from the bed. The blonde's hands found its way to Izaya's hair, allowing his fingers to tangle in it. Izaya snuck a peak to see that Shizou's eyes were closing as if heavy. He then prodded his bottom lips, requesting entry. The blonde refused, but when Izaya ran his hand down beneath is belt, he opened in shock. He took the opportunity and Shizou finally relaxed enough to realize what was happening. Shizou's tongue easily went to defeat, which made no sense to Izaya, seeing that the tongue is the strongest muscle in your body. Maybe this was his gentle side. Maybe this was what Izaya had been wanting. Maybe…_

_His thoughts were cut off by a sharp cry of pain from the blonde. He pulled back._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"Shizou basically collapsed in Izaya's arms._

"_Are you alright?"He nodded._

"_Liar. Lay down, I'll get Shinra."_

"_Izaya?""Yes?""T-thank you," came a voice so weak it was sickening._

_He turned around startled and in the same breath asking, "For what?"_

_But the blonde had already passed out. The Informant walked over and pulled the covers over him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the injured boy's fevered head._

"_You're welcome Shizou…you're welcome."_

_So? How was it? Bad? I know, I have tests coming up…I think…:3 _

_Well, review!_


End file.
